


Wake Up

by CMCS1520



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada can’t figure out what's going on with himself until truth hits him hard and leaves him wondering if he will ever wake up or be in a living nightmare forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> There are some rude words and graphic descriptions but for text here's a key:  
> Dialogue is bolded  
> Matthew's thoughts are italic  
> Texting is boxed like this [text]  
> Writing notes are like this (text)  
> Flash backs are like this ~text~  
> Voicemails are like this {text}

The October air blew through the snow covered trees. The cool air filled the atmosphere with a chill that no scarf could cover warmth. A young man walked down a single pathway down a single street. The road salt that had been poured there earlier could be heard crunching under his polished black loafers. His beige colored jacket stretched down to his knees and covered his brown colored pants. Though it seemed to never be returned, he gave a shy smile to all who passed him, he never minded the default of return.

_**“Who are you?” _ ****_**_

The young man looked down to a fluffy white polar bear in his arms. The young bear’s coal colored eyes looked up to him with a unatural neutral expression.

_**“I’m your owner, Kumajiro.” _ ****_**_

The man scratched the bear behind the ear and took a turn down another path still layered in snow. The young man checked a silver watch on his left wrist and frowned.

_5:31am_

_**“What is it?” _ ****_**_

_5:32am ___

The bear said then quickly went droopy as a couple went by so he appeared to be a simple stuffed toy. The young man smiled then stopped by a large building titled the Ottawa Station. 

_**“We’ll be late for the meeting.” _ ****_**_

The man entered the station to see the usual machines and crowded floors. He quickly walked over to one of the ticket purchasing machines and purchased a metro ticket for the next tube at 5:45am. He walked through crowds of people to finally make his tube before it left. The young man took an empty seat and looked around his gaze paused when he saw an elderly man standing up while gripping the tubes pole that melded to the floor. He rose from his seat and shuffled over to the man.

_**“Excuse me, sorry, would you like my seat?” _ ****_**_

The elderly man smiled at him kindly and the young man returned the same smile shyly.

_**“Why thank you young lad, what’s your name?” _ ****_**_

_I'm not very young.... ___

_**“It’s Matthew, Matthew Williams.” _ ****_**_

_**“Well thank you Mr. Williams.” _ ****_**_

The elderly man sat down and pulled out the other day’s newspaper. Matthew directed his attention towards the metro’s window. Lights flashed as the speeding tube passed station to station. Seconds turned to minutes which turned to hours. Most of the passengers in the same tube as Matthew had departed to other stations. Matthew took careful steps and claimed the closest seat to where he was standing. After the next stop, Matthew was the only one left in what he could assume as the entire metro train. He looked around for reassurance then carefully woke up his sleeping companion.

_**“Kumajiro…. Wake up.” _ ****_**_

The fluffy bear snuffled quietly and opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. Satisfied he looked up to his owners shy smile then the bear tilted his head which signaled Matthew to realize what their next conversation would be.

_**“Who are you?” _ ****_**_

Matthew smiled silently and ruffled the bears head.

_**“I’m Canada, Kumachi….eh?” _ ****_**_

_**“Oh, Ok….” _ ****_**_

A pinging sound could be heard from Matthew’s pants pocket. He pulled out a iphone, the case had the Canadian flag on it, and checked the screen. His phone showed that he had one new message:  
-New Message From Alfred F. Jones-  
[ WHERE R U BRO? ]

Matthew smirked knowing that his brother actually realized he was missing. He thought for a moment then texted back a reply:  
[ On the sub, ETA 1:30-ish ]

He waited for a moment for a reply but soon realized that his brother most likely had forgotten who he was texting and why. Matthew turned his phone off and slipped it into his jacket’s inner pocket. He looked down at his lap and to see that Kumajiro had fallen into another slumber. According to his prediction he would arrive at the border of New York state, around 1:00pm and what would take a 30 minute drive to where the meeting was being held in one of Alfred’s little buildings. Matthew sighed silently and pulled out a polaroid from his jacket pocket. He smiled gently, it was a photograph of the one birthday he had where people had actually remembered and attened. Matthew placed the photograph away and frowned.

_S O M E T H I N G I S W R O N G ___

He stood and held Kumajiro to his chest which one arm while his right hand took out an old silver pocket knife from his pants pocket that he always kept on himself. The train had stopped moving. Matthew walked over to the end of the tube and tried the door. It was locked.

_Crap ___

Matthew put his pocket knife away and took out his phone. He dialed the first number that came to mind and let it ring.

{SUP DUDES! I am not here right now, so leave the cool H E R O a message after the beep! B E E E E E E E P.}

Matthew sighed and thought of something he could say to his brother.

_**“Eh? Oh…. Al, it’s Matthew, don’t think I’m some stranger with your number just remember that I’m your brother. A thing happened on the tube I’m on so if you don’t hear from me in an hour or so, something went wrong. Sorry for taking for so long….” _ ****_**_

Matthew turned his phone’s ringer on and placed it in his pocket and replaced it with his now opened pocket knife. The blade shined as several lights flickered on and off quickly. Matthew checked every window and both doors twice but all kept him trapped inside the metal tube.


	2. A Bumpy Ride

Matthew sighed, exhausted from the walking to the station the earlier morning.

_**“Wake up Kumajiro.” __**_

_**“Are we there yet.” __**_

_**“No, Kumajiro, we aren’t.” __**_

_**“Oh…. why?” __**_

_**“The tube stopped.” _ ****_**_

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Matthew’s stomach flipped. He usually was not afraid of scary things, hell, Alfred made him watch terrifying movies together and used him as a teddy bear. Though this was different, Matthew could feel the suspension in the air, as if something was going to jump out at him.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Kumajiro sniffed the air and growled; a foul stench entered the air. Matthew gagged and took out a handkerchief. Instead of protecting his own self he covered Kumajiro’s face instead.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

The smell began to feel uncontrollable and Matthew’s throat burned with pain. Matthew fell to his knees and held Kumajiro close to his chest. The bear, soon unable to bare the pain, feel fast asleep. The pocket knife the Canadian had been holding slid across the floor and hit the tube’s wall with a clang. Matthew laid Kumajiro on the floor and held his throat with both hands, drips of blood dribbled down his cheeks from his lips. The stench now felt more of a gas and began to burn his eyes. Matthew began to lose his strength and his heart began to beat slower.

_Merde…. F U C K! I have to get out of here…. N O W! ___

Matthew’s eyes began to water and unemotional tears streamed down his face. He gathered his remaining strength and got up slowly. He covered his mouth with his left arm and ran across the room. He grabbed his knife by the blade, causing a deep cut to be carved in his palm, though he bit through the pain. With a swift movement he hit the butt of the blade against the window; smashing it into thick shards of broken glass. The burning gas sucked out of the window and was replaced with cool air. Matthew broke into a coughing fit and blood dripped from his chin onto the floor. After regaining his strength, Matthew wiped up all the blood and wrapped his hand with the handkerchief he had given Kumajiro earlier. Matthew held the well and alive Kumajiro to his chest and breathed deep breaths. His throat, lungs, and eyes still burned with pain and his palm was bleeding tremendously. He sat down in his seat again, laid back, and closed his eyes. The tube began to move moments later. He stood up straight and checked the time.

_11:55am ___

_**“Merde….” _ ****_**_

The rest of the ride was smooth. When he arrived at his stop at last he ran out quicker than ever. The meeting had begun at 10:30am and by the time he got there it would be lunch. Matthew ran out of the metro station and after quite a while, hailed a cab. With traffic at its ‘finest’ and a cursing cabbie, Matthew arrived at the meeting room right when lunch ended.

_1:00am ___

He took a deep breath and opened the door with his uninjured hand. The room was noisy and filled with chatting voices. Meetings like this one lasted for weeks and during this month a few nations had planned a few serious meetings and invited everyone. The side effects of the gas still lingered in Matthew’s lungs and he was sure that he had lost more than two liters of blood. He walked in the room unnoticed until he sat down in his assigned and received a glare from Francis who was seated across the room. Matthew directed his attention to Ludwig who was addressing the issue of global warming. He wanted to take notes but in the morning rush he had forgotten his note pad and his writing had did have a deep incision in it. Matthew looked down at his hand, his face whitened, the handkerchief had done a poor job blocking the blood flow. His hand was now slick with the dark red liquid that flowed through his veins. Matthew quickly stuck his hand in his pants pocket and looked back up the Ludwig. His attention seemed to focus back to the meeting but then he felt a hard tap on his shoulder from the right. Matthew tilted his head to see Alfred sliding him a note. He let Kumajiro rest on his lap and took a look at the note.

( dude wtf is w/ your hand )

Matthew took out a pen and sloppily wrote a reply with his nondominant hand.

( an accident, Al )

He slid the note to his brother who skimmed it over quickly and wrote a reply twice as fast. Matthew read the reply and frowned.

( what happened to being here at 8:30? )

Matthew thought for a moment and wrote a reply. Then he passed the note back.

( check your phone, I sent you a voicemail?! )

Alfred read the reply, read it again, and then again. He pulled out his phone, with an American flag case, and listened to the voicemail Matthew had left earlier.

[ “Eh? Oh…. Al, it’s Matthew, don’t think I’m some stranger with your number just remember that I’m your brother. A thing happened on the tube I’m on so if you don’t hear from me in an hour or so, something went wrong. Sorry for taking for so long….” ] 

Alfred took the phone from his ear and looked up at Matthew with a blank expression. He opened his mouth to whisper a reply but was interrupted.

_**“Making phone calls during vhe meeting America, hmm?” _ ****_**_

Ludwig hovered over Alfred and Matthew; casting a shadow over the two twin nations. Matthew directed his attention elsewhere and focused on Kumajiro’s long eyelashes.

_**“Germany, dude, just a voicemail.” _ ****_**_

Alfred smirked and laid back in his seat while Ludwig walked back to the podium and shuffled a stack of papers. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly so the whole room could hear his announcement.

_**“Any more comments?” _ ****_**_

No one said a word except for a few whispers. Ludwig returned to his seat and Alfred stood up triumphantly.

_**“Ok dudes! Meeting is dismissed but if you wanna stay for extra that’s cool!” _ ****_**_


	3. Trying To Talk

Several nations got up and left while a few remained in their seats in side conversations. Matthew began to rise but Alfred grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down into his chair.

_**“Bro, lemme see your hand.” _ ****_**_

_**“Al, it’s fine….” _ ****_**_

_**“Just show me.” _ ****_**_

_**“Well, I-” _ ****_**_

_**“-Mattie come on.” _ ****_**_

Defeated, Matthew pulled his blood slicked hand from his pocket and stuck it out in front of Alfred who's faced whitened immediately.

_**“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?!” _ ****_**_

Several side conversations ceased and annoyed expressions glared toward Alfred. Obviously furious, Arthur came up from behind Matthew and scowled at Alfred.

_**“America! What the bloody h-” _ ****_**_

The British nation stopped short when he saw Matthew’s injured hand. Most nations in the room began to focus on the clearly nervous Canadian. Arthur walked around Matthew’s chair and faced the poor nation, who wanted no attention in the first place. Matthew quickly stuffed his hand back into his pocket and held the sleeping Kumajiro to his chest tightly with his free hand.

_**“No pun intended ad but what in bloody hell happened to your hand?” _ ****_**_

Arthur glared down at Matthew with a mixture of sympathy and anger for not saying anything of his condition before.

_**“Eh…. j-just an accident, sorry….” _ ****_**_

Francis moved around the room quickly and pulled Matthew’s hand out into view before the Canadian could say a single word.

_**“Mathieu, mon dieu! This does not look like a simple ‘accident’.... And you did get here several hours late mon fils.” _ ****_**_

Matthew began to feel sick with all the attention directed towards himself. Before he could say a word Kumajiro woke up, noticing his stress, the bear spoke for him. 

_**“The train had really weird air, eh, and…. Who are you?” _ ****_**_

Kumajiro looked up at Matthew who smirked then let out a grand sigh.

_**“Canada….” _ ****_**_

_**“You broke something right?” _ ****_**_

_**“Yeah, Kuma, I did.” _ ****_**_

Matthew took his arm out of Francis’ grasp and stood up slowly.

_**“I’ll explain l-” _ ****_**_

_**“-right now, aru.” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked up to a new voice, Yao, who seemed quite serious at the moment. Yao took Matthew’s hand and peeled the handkerchief off his bloody palm. Some of the deep parts of the wound had healed but a long slit across his palm bleed at a snail's pace. Yao tossed the bloody material on an empty chair and pulled out a clean bandage out of a small bag. He quickly wrapped it around Matthew’s wound and tied the end into a small knot.

_**“Thanks…. And sorry.” __**_

Matthew ruffled his hair and looked solemnly to the floor as if he had just been humiliated.

_**“Geez, you must not apologize aru, you didn’t do anything wrong. Now how about you retell what happened in simple words and not get worked up so this can get solved simply and smoothly?” _ ****_**_

_**“Ok….” _ ****_**_

Matthew stuffed the bloody handkerchief into his right pocket and sat back down silently. Yao, Francis, Arthur and a few other nations pulled up seats while Alfred sat back down. Matthew’s grip on Kumajiro tightened and then he started his story.

_**“I guess it started this morning-” _ ****_**_

Matthew then was interrupted by Alfred who leaned backwards in his chair.

_**“-Just skip to the part where you were attacked.” _ ****_**_

_**“Shut up aru!” _ ****_**_

_**“I wasn’t attacked Al.” _ ****_**_

_**“You weren't? Then what the fuck happened to your hand?” _ ****_**_

_**“Let him explain you twit!” _ ****_**_

_**“Da, let us not fight right now, hmm?” _ ****_**_

_**“Shut it commie bastard!” _ ****_**_

Ivan jumped at Alfred who then threw a punch at the Russian. All the other nations attempted to separate the two but that ended by getting sucked into the fight themselves. Matthew sat in his seat silently and observed the mess. His thoughts began to wander away as the nations got deeper and deeper in the unnecessary argument.

_Why can’t they ever listen?! ___


	4. The Flickering Lights

Matthew looked down at Kumajiro then looked up again to see a failed tackle the Gilbert tripped over Antonio who fell on Francis which rippled a domino effect leaving almost every nation a heap on the floor. Matthew closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

_Hosers…. ___

He stood up slowly and walked over to the poor trio who lead to the abrupt stop of the fight. Matthew helped the three up and then walked over to his brother and pulled him up to his feet.

_**“You ok Al?” _ ****_**_

Alfred wiped blood from his upper lip and looked up at his younger brother who seemed to be a centimeter taller than him.

_**“Yeah bro….” _ ****_**_

Nation began to wander back to their seats and start silent conversations as if nothing had happened. Matthew sighed. Realizing his issue was forgotten he walked over to Gilbert who had a pained expression on his face. Matthew tapped to ex-nation’s shoulder and then noticed the Prussian gripping his wrist tightly.

_**“Gil, you alright?” _ ****_**_

_**“Keskesekese, the awesome one is fine! Just fine…. ” _ ****_**_

Gilbert turned to Matthew and forced a pained smile onto his pale lips. Matthew raised an eyebrow and glared at Gilbert until he realized that the Canadian was not fooled. 

_**“My wrist is fucking broken!” _ ****_**_

Gilbert mumbled a few German curse words and slouched in a depressed heap. Matthew chuckled and shifted Kumajiro into more comfortable position for the bear.

_**“How about I get you some ice?” _ ****_**_

_**“Really? Thanks Birdie!” _ ****_**_

Matthew smiled and walked out of the meeting room quietly and undetected. Matthew loved escaping the possibility of another fight, fights seemed to piss him off and often made him upset. He walked down several hallways until he found the small infirmary that was added to the building after 9/11. Matthew shuddered at the memory of Alfred lying on the floor layared in blood as the news program played in the background. Matthew flicked on the light and walked over to the mini fridge across the room and opened the door releasing a wave of cool air. Matthew scanned several contents until he found a cold ice pack tucked away in the corner. He shifted Kumajiro into one arm so the now awake bear could cling to his jacket as he grabbed the pack. It was freezing but the temperature had no effect on the Northern nation.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Matthew looked up at the lights that lit up the room and frowned noticing that they seemed to be in perfect condition. Matthew tapped the fridge door with his foot to close it and walked out the room. He retraced his steps and swiftly made his way back to the meeting room. Matthew finally reached to crimson colored door and turned to handle with his left elbow since none of his hands seemed to be free. He stepped inside the room and stopped short in his tracks. The room was completely. All the furniture, paintings, chairs, and nations were gone apart from a single scrap of paper lying in the center of the room. Matthew tossed the ice pack on the floor and looked around. A deadly silence filled the air as his violet eyes scanned every inch of everything. Matthew walked to the center of the room and picked up the scrap of paper that appeared to have to words JNXR HC scrawled onto it in red ink. Matthew frowned and stuffed the note into his pocket. He wrapped both arms around Kumajiro and nudged the bears head with his chin. Kumajiro, now curious, scanned the room and spotted an unseen object in the left corner of the room. The fluffy mammal jumped out of Matthew’s arms and scampered over to the mystery object. Matthew walked over to Kumajiro and sat on his knees. The bear turned around and dropped a thin silky object into Matthew’s lap. Matthew picked up the object and bit his lip. It was Lily’s ribbon. The purple ribbon was something that Lily treasured, so it was mysterious to Matthew why it was lying on the floor. Matthew tucked the ribbon in his coat pocket and pulled out his Iphone and looked through his contacts until he found the nation’s number.

{You’ve reached the number of Lily, please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP}

_**“Eh? Oh, Lily, you left your ribbon at the meeting room so I’ll hold onto it for you until tomorrow's meeting…. Gooday.” _ ****_**_

He turned off his cellphone and tucked it into his coat pocket. Then he picked up an again sleeping Kumajiro and walked out of the meeting room smoothly and quickly. He headed down the hallway that seemed to be the length of an entire mile.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Matthew stopped in his tracks and looked at a mirror hanging on the wall beside him which seemed to have something written on it in red. Matthew squeezed Kumajiro and squinted at the message which read ‘JNXR HC!’. He went pale, blinked a few times, and the message was gone as if it was never there in the first place. Matthew began to feel nervous. The hairs on his neck and arms stood up as a chill breeze passed by. Matthew started walking down the hallway at a quickened pace.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Matthew felt his legs and arms numbing and felt weight disappear from his grasp. Matthew looked down to see that Kumajiro had vanished. Matthew tried to yell but no noise could escape his lips. Matthew fell to his knees and looked up wearily. Across the ceiling was the phrase ‘wakeupWAKEUPwakeupWAKEUP!’. Matthew began to feel light headed and he grasped his head as the same repeating phrase filled his mind; taking complete control over his thoughts and crowding his mind.

_WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP ___

Matthew felt nothing as his vision faded and his limbs went completely limp. Then the young man closed his eyes as silence filled the air.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D


	5. The Coma Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter includes two flashbacks. The signal that they began will be shown by this symbol ~ , and the same symbol to show that it ended. This refers to any flashbacks to come in the future.

The room was white. The walls, the furniture, the machines and clothes were all white. In a single white room lay a white hospital bed surrounded by a single white curtain. A young man lay in the bed, his eyes closed and a tube strapped around his mouth continued to pump fresh air into his lungs. A gray sheet was pulled over his left arm but the right was left out with a small clip attached to one of his fingers. The sheet reached up to his upper chest and kept his white clothing clear of dust and dirt. A heart monitor connected to the clip proceed to make a steady beep every second.

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

The monitor flatlined.

Then suddenly the young man jumped awake and gasped. His eyes fluttered open.

*Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep*

The young man slide out of the bed silently and looked around skeptically.

_What the hell is going on?_

The man walked to the end of the bed and picked up a clipboard attached to the bed stand.

Name & Number: Matthew Williams / Patient 0003  
Age: Classified  
Sex & Gender: Male & Male  
Weight: 200 pounds  
Height: 5’7  
Diagnosis: Patient was brought to the emergency room by an unidentified female at approximately 12:38am October 2nd, 2012. Reports show that the patient was hit by a speeding VAZ-2329 at the time of 11:58pm on October 1st, 2012. Patient was declared dead but due to government orders the patient was isolated and soon fell into a severe comatose state.

Matthew’s face paled and he dropped the clipboard and wore a fearful expression.

_What the fuck?!_

He turned around slowly to the bed and gasped for he had realized that his body was still lying in the bed in the same position as before. Matthew walked over to his body to his body and placed a hand on the body's chest but his hand want right through it as if it was air. Matthew began to panic, he paced around the room considering factors and reasons this could be happening to him until he noticed something very important. He couldn't remember a thing.

_OK calm down cALM DOWN don’t worry…. You are the 2nd largest nation in the whole world. MAPLE FLIPPING GEEZ you can figure this out ALRight._

Matthew shook his head, took in his surroundings and collected himself. He turned back around and faced a mirror though nothing reflected in it. Matthew looked down and noticed he was wearing complete white clothing. He felt his face and realized his glasses were missing but his vision seemed fine where normally without his glasses he would be practically blind. Matthew found an empty chair and sat down slowly, careful not to fall right through it.

_I think that my glasses are probably not the most important thing right now…. Alright now let me go over what’s going the hell on. Eh, so what do I remember? The train thing but…. I have a feeling that really never happened. Maybe it was a dream? Maybe this a dream. More like a nightmare to me, eh. What happened before that though? I remember the last day of November but everything after that is a big mystery to me and a complete blank. The board says I got hit by a truck…. So that is what happened I guess, eh? I always look both ways so how?! So I mu-_

Matthew suddenly clutched his head and whimpered as a high pitched whining sound entered. Then he remembered one thing, one memory, just one.

~Matthew walked out of an airport building and checked his home screen, it was October 1st. He walked down the street and turned to see the airport’s name: Moscow Airport.~

Matthew opened his eyes and looked around curiously.

_**“What was that?!”** _

Matthew walked to the room’s door and then glanced once more at his body.

_**“Good luck and…. Sorry.”** _

Matthew grabbed grabbed the knob but found that his hand just went through it.

_**“Ok then…. So I’m like a version of Casper the ghost?”** _

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and walked straight through the door. Matthew found himself in a hallway painted a light blue-ish white. A man pushing a stretcher sped pass him as he made his way down the hall in search of the exit. Spotting walk a bright red arrow captioned exit he followed the path down a long hallway.

_**“Ok so, all I remember from yesterday is arriving in Moscow….? Oh merde! How could I forget?!”** _

Matthew stopped walking and hit himself on the forehead lightly while smiling.

Matthew shook his head as if it was an attempt to brush the thoughts away. He continued walking then stopped in front of two wide glass doors. Outside the streets were bustling with people trudging through snow layered streets. Matthew looked back once more then walked right through the doors onto the street where he encountered another problem. The Moscow street was extremely crowded, not just ‘crowded’, but full of people walking up and down the sidewalk and even some at edges of streets. The people, of course, did not seem to notice nor be able to see Matthew and walked right through him. The poor Canadian cringed each time and attempted to avoid as many personals as he could. He even apologized each time he was walked through.

_**“Ok ok, now remember something Canada…. Anything will do.”** _

Matthew mumbled to himself as an attempt to re-surface a hidden memory and to reassure himself that all was going to be alright, as if he believed himself. Then Matthew suddenly closed his eyes and held his head in his hands as the same whining noise from before crowded his mind.

~Matthew hung by the exit of the airport considering hauling a taxi when he suddenly hear a familiar voice.

“Matvey, добро пожаловать в Россию!”

He spun towards the voice and found himself face to scarf that belonged to a much taller man. Matthew looked up slowly and smiled to a childish smirk.

“Eh. Hello Ivan, I didn't think you would actually come here…. Sorry for calling, well Al …. he forgot to pick me up again.”

Ivan laughed brightly and patted Matthew gently on the back. His light purple eyes scanned the Canadian’s dark purple ones that seemed to be filled with guilt. The Russian knew that he himself was busy at the time the Canadian called him but he owed Matthew and they were friends.

“No problem, silly America always is forgetting. Da, I don’t like being in debt to anyone…. Not even to good friend like you, hmmm?”~


	6. Mind Madness

Matthew’s eyes snapped open and he gasped in the cold air. Matthew blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes repeatedly.

_**“This will take some getting used to.” _ ****_**_

Matthew checked the street name of his location in case it would trigger another memory to resurface. The name was Северная жизнь, which he noticed meant Northern Life. Matthew shook his head with no response and walked over to an old antiques shop and stood next to the door to avoid being walked through for a moment.

_**“Alright, now, Russia has a house in Moscow that he uses for meetings. Maybe if I can find it the other nations might be having a meeting and I can get through to somebody there…. Maybe Kumajiro will be there too, eh?” _ ****_**_

Matthew headed down the street and began scanning the streets in hope to run into another nation that could be around. He ran up crowded streets to ones that seemed completely empty with no sign of life. Matthew soon found himself in the middle of a crowded market square a few minutes later and he leaned against a stand slowly.

_**“This is getting hopeless. I don’t even know what to look for or what I even am! Geez, I need help….” _ ****_**_

Matthew hung his head and sat down on the snow sprinkled ground. Dread spread around him like a dense fog. Matthew hugged his knees and sighed quietly as time flew by silently.

_**“-that will do.” _ ****_**_

Matthew jumped at the sound of a familiar voice and stood up in a few seconds. He ran out into the center of the market square and looked around wildly. Then he spotted whom he had heard speak and it was Katyusha and Elizaveta. Matthew ran over to them and tried to grasp their attention.

_**“Hey! Can you see me? Hungary? Ukraine?” _ ****_**_

He waved his hands in front of their faces and tried speaking to them but the two nations remained unfazed. Matthew's attention was then tuned to the conversation the two were having. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood next to Elizaveta as Katyusha checked her iPhone.

_**“So, is it true, Kat, about poor Canada's condition?” _ ****_**_

Elizaveta turned towards Katyusha and frowned as Katyusha smiled sadly while slipping her cell phone back into her pocket. Matthew wanted to explain to them that he was fine but deep in his heart he knew they wouldn't hear him.

_**“It’s a shame, being put out like that. I hear he’s not regenerating…. I wonder why?” _ ****_**_

_So that’s why I’m not awake…. ___

_**“Oh Hungary, should we head back? I hear they’re going to speak about him today. China said he may not wake and America broke his jaw so…. Who knows what will happen today.” _ ****_**_

_What the fuck Al?_

_**“Alright, Eliza, let’s head back now. I hope those boys can control themselves.” _ ****_**_

Elizaveta and Katyusha began to walk down a pathway while Matthew trailed slowly behind them.

_Ok, they can’t see me…. But that doesn't mean that other nations might not see me. There might still be hope. ___

Matthew followed the nations from a distance through streets and pathways until they finally approached Ivan’s large mansion in a mainly isolated part of the city. Matthew stopped next to the door and closed his eyes.

_Something is quite familiar here. ___

~Matthew and Ivan walked down a pathway slowly side by side.

“What do you think about it here?”

Matthew turned to Ivan who smiled creepily.

“Eh? It’s quite nice here…., sorry.”

“Da, that is interesting.”

Ivan stopped next to a silver Lada Priora and pulled out a pair of keys with a cute plastic sunflower attached to the same key ring. Unlocking the car, he sat in the driver's seat clipping in his seat belt while Matthew took the seat next to him. The car was cleaned nicely and organized though it smelled strongly of vodka. Matthew clipped in his seat belt while Ivan started the car and checked the mirrors.

“About what you said earlier, being in ‘debt’ to me. All I did was get you to a hospital as a friend Ivan. A friend that you have no debt with.”

Ivan glanced at Matthew, frowning, he pulled the car out of the parking space and into the street smoothly.

“You gave me aid in a moment of wea-”

“-No. You weren't weak. You were sick with alcohol poisoning after drinking 7 bottles of vodka. Even that’s a bit too much for you.”

“Da, but there is never too much vodka someone can have.”

“Well-”

“-Then there is such thing as too much maple syrup then?”

Ivan smirked as Matthew considered what he said then held his hands up in defeat. Ivan laughed and kept his eyes on the road.

“Well played, you win.”~

Matthew snapped his eyes open and looked around silently. Elizaveta and Katyusha were gone and he sighed.

_Should I poltergeist style this door to open it…. ___

Matthew took a deep breath and hovered his hand over the knob.

_You can do this. ___

The air was silent. Soft snowflakes drifted down and stuck to the already fallen snow. Matthew closed his eyes and grasped the doorknob but his hand went right through it. Matthew peaked an eye open and saw that his plan had failed and he began to laugh. He waved his hand back and forth through the knob, as if it changed anything, then he gave up. Matthew ran his hand through his hair then walked through the door and found himself in a large living room. The room had a cozy feeling to it with paintings of scenery on the walls and a nice large pechka in the right corner. The walls were wooden and painted with a nice burgundy color and the floor was carpeted with dark patterns. Matthew walked around the room avoiding the furniture though he could just walk through it all.

_So this is Ivan’s place…. It’s nice ___


	7. The Final Flicker

The Canadian walked around the room until he spotted a doorway leading to a lightly dimmed hall. Matthew walked down the hall and found himself standing in front of a large bronze door. Muffled voices could be heard behind the door causing Matthew to smile.

_**“This must be the meeting room…. Maybe someone might see me.” _ ****_**_

He walked through the door and looked around at the enormous room. In the center was a large oval table surrounded by thirty chairs which were occupied by twenty seven nations. The room was lit by a grand chandelier and several candles on the walls. Matthew searched the room for Alfred when suddenly a small fluffy shape caught his eye. It was Kumajiro. Matthew smiled with enormous delight seeing Kumajiro safe and sound in Francis’ arms. Then as if a switch had been flicked in his mind he shut his eyes as the sharp ringing noise entered his mind once again.

~Matthew and Ivan sat silently in the car on their way to where the meeting was being held, Ivan’s home. Matthew tilted his head and looked at his Russian friend.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking about why you called this meeting.”

“No I don’t.”

Ivan stared straight ahead with a smile and Matthew sat in anticipation.

“…. Are you gonna tell me?”

Ivan stopped the car at a red light and turned to face Matthew as he widened his grin. Suspense filled the car faster than Matthew could even take a single breath.

“It’s important issue. Do not worry.”

Ivan drove the car another block then pulling into a parking space he turned off the engine. He unclipped his seatbelt and turned to face Matthew.

“We are here.”~

Matthew opened his eyes slowly as a frown crept onto his face. He looked around and spun in a slow circle. The meeting seemed more orderly and uninterrupted by silent conversations. Even Alfred appeared calm and collected apart from constantly checking his IPhone. Curious, Matthew walked over to Alfred and peeked over the American’s shoulder. He was checking his email but before Matthew could read the message Alfred had turned off his phone. Matthew backed away and then spotted Arthur across the room speaking with Ludwig. Matthew walked over to the two nations and stood in the middle of them.

_**“Hey! Germany? England? Can you see or hear me?” _ ****_**_

Matthew gave up shortly then spotted Lukas, Mathias, Tino, Berwald, and Emil. Matthew walked over slowly and stood in front of the group. He waved his hands around for a few seconds then dropped his hands to his sides.

_**“Sorry…. I’m guessing none of you can see me.” _ ****_**_

No reply came from the five nations and Matthew looked around at the others. Then he spotted Victor, his younger brother Aurel, and Milen. Shrugging, Matthew walked over slowly and stood next to the trio.

_**“Umm Romania? Moldova? Bulgaria? Sorry, nevermind. Dammit….” _ ****_**_

Defeated, Matthew shuffled away to the corner of the room and kicked at the wall out of a surge of rage but his foot just passed through it. Matthew sat down on the floor, not passing through it to his surprise, and he cupped his head in his hands. Matthew felt miserable and trapped in a world where he really was invisible. His eyes began to water and soon silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Matthew felt ready to give up until he heard a strong voice state something.

_**“Have they caught the bastard who hit Canada yet?” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked over to Feliks who had stood up with his hands planted firmly on the table. His green eyes glared over at Alfred who was slumped in his seat. Alfred lifted his phone up and tapped it with his index finger. 

_**“No email yet, Poland, but thanks to Natalya we have the runners license plate which gives the cops a head start.” _ ****_**_

Natalya looked up from a book and smiled weakly. Matthew noticed her head was wrapped with bandages and her eyes had dark circles underneath them as if she had gotten no sleep at all.

_**“I would of chased after him if Matt wasn't in such bad shape….” _ ****_**_

Katyusha placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder who looked down silently at her lap.

_**“Vell, our best condolences go to Mr. Williams's welfare.” _ ****_**_

Ludwig stated smoothly and Gilbert sighed deeply as his red eyes dulled. Several nations nodded sadly and a few closed their eyes. Feliciano looked from Roderich to Francis and then he cleared his throat silently. Basch leaned back in his seat and gazed up at the Italian as if he was challenging him to say something.

_**“Ve…. I hope you don’t mind me asking France but how is the piccolo orso?” _ ****_**_

Feliciano sat down silently while Francis’ expression wore a lopsided smile and his eyes were slightly duller. Francis looked down at Kumajiro who was sleeping silently in his arms.

_**“La petite ourse has said nothing at all since the accident….” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked back down and smiled sadly then he stood up and closed his eyes.

_If this is forever so be it. But if I see Kumajiro, Al, Francis, Arthur, and others being mournful such as this…. I might as well sleep forever then have to bear this nightmare. I can’t…. If it’s my fate to rot away in this spirit form then so be it but I can’t, I CAN’T, watch them forever. I can not bear to watch the ones upsetted by my state be burdened by my sleep. I’m sorry…. So sorry. But I don't want to be like this forever. Walking the Earth as a broken ghost. Unable to communicate with the ones he cares for. It's worse than death and torture. To live in this nightmare. No woman or man should face such a fate. So why must I? All I have to do is wake up. I just need to wake up from this nightmare. This shitty hell will tear me apart. It has. I can't do this. I have to WAKE UP NOW! ___

Matthew opened his eyes and gazed around when his eyes fell onto Arthur. The British nation wore a firm frown by Matthew swore he saw sadness in his eyes. Matthew looked around spotting mournful expressions and tints of sadness and dried tears. He looked across the table to see Ivan in a depressed state with Toris patting him on the back. Across from them sat Lovino speaking silently to a teary eyed Feliciano. It may of been his imagination, but he swore that Berwald's expression had changed to a slightly sad grimace. Matthew looked to the left to see Yao with his eyes shut and Kiku with his head in his hands. Antonio and Gilbert sat next to a saddened Francis while a few chairs away sat Victor comforting Aurel. Though Matthew had spoken to everyone in the room at least once he had never expected his comatose to have such a large effect on the mood. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Then an unsettling yet familiar event happened.

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

No nation seemed to react but Matthew looked up and frowned. He knew deep down what was coming.

_Not again ___

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

Matthew sat down on the floor again and covered his ears as a familiar sharp ringing noise filled the air. He squeezed his eyes shut and took slow deep breaths.

_**“Everything….” _ ****_**_

T H E L I G H T S F L I C K E R E D

_**“Will….” _ ****_**_

The room to Matthew felt as if it was spinning. Matthew laid down on his back as the world seemed to tumble and turn.

_**“Be….” _ ****_**_

The room stopped spinning and the noise silenced quickly. Matthew smiled and opened his shining violet eyes to a bright light.

_**“Alright.” _ ****_**_

The lights flickered once more as the nation’s body seemed to disintegrate and disappear slowly and silently. With his last breath silence filled the calm cozy air.


	8. The Purple Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter and this one are one completely full flash back adding from the last one Matthew had. I will have the same symbols ( ~ ) signifying when it begins and ends but don't worry when you don't see the end symbol in this chapter because it is in the next one.

~Ivan slipped his car keys in his pocket and then looked over to Matthew smiling.

“That will be 6,400 rubles, da?”

Matthew paled while Ivan laughed and then nudged him gently.

“I joke, I joke, don’t worry. I would of gotten very ill if you did not help me. I am very grateful.”

Matthew smiled, opening the car door, he stepped out smoothly. The ground was layered in a blanket of white and small snowflakes began to nest in his light blonde hair. Ivan’s home was large and towered over most buildings in the area. Matthew smiled gently as Ivan stood next to him after locking his car. 

“Your house is very nice, eh.”

“You think so? I think that to but your house is very cozy…. Small but sweet.”

Matthew thought of the occasion where Ivan had stayed over in his guest room after a hockey match due to a large ongoing riot across from his street. Matthew enjoyed his simple four story home, including the basement and attic, while other nations rocked houses that could put Alfred’s white house to shame.

“My house is small but honestly I like it that way…. Though big is nice too.”

Ivan opened his mouth to reply but his phone rang and he checked it then frowned. He looked up sheepishly to Matthew.

“My boss. I have to take this. The meeting room is just through the living room. Easy to find, da?”

Matthew nodded then headed to the door while Ivan answered the phone and spoke in Russian at a fast pace Matthew was unable to understand. Entering the home, Matthew found himself in a warm looking living room. He spotted the hall to the meeting room and headed calmly down it. Matthew approached the large bronze door and with a single motion he opened the door and stepped into a warm atmosphere. Some nations sat in their seats around an oval table reviewing notes while others were scattered around the room in small conversations. Matthew scoured the room until he spotted Kumajiro sleeping on a seat with a small Canadian flag propped up on the table space before it. Matthew walked over quickly and picked up the polar bear gently. He cupped Kumajiro to his chest and sat down slowly, exhausted from his flight to Moscow. Kumajiro snuffled while opening his coal colored eyes and peered up at Matthew.

“Who are you?”

Matthew chuckled and rubbed Kumajiro behind the left ear. The bear took Matthew hands between his paws and sniffed it. He released Matthew’s hand and looked up at the Canadian.

“I’m Canada, Kumajiro, your owner.”

The bear sniffed Matthew’s face, then recognizing the familiar maple syrup smell, the bear slipped back into sleep. Matthew leaned back in his chair and smiled calmly but then he heard a familiar voice.

“M-Mr. Canada, excuse me.”

Matthew craned his head and faced a short blonde girl with light green eyes.

“Eh? Oh, Lichtenstein, sorry. Is something the matter?”

Lily tugged a strand of her hair and looked around nervously then she looked at Matthew’s weary expression.

“Have you seen a purple ribbon around here? I can’t find mine it fell out of my hair….”

Matthew retraced his thoughts for a moment then he stood up with Kumajiro in his arms. Lily then looked up at him.

“Sorry I didn't. But, I’ll help you find it if that’s alright.”

Lily smiled and nodded. Matthew and Lily walked around the room searching for the ribbon. Matthew checked around chairs while Lily searched underneath the large oval table. He looked around the room once more then spotted the purple ribbon in the corner of the room. Matthew walked over and picked up the ribbon then waved Lily over. She ran over and Matthew handed her the ribbon. Lily smiled and tied the ribbon to a strand of her hair tightly.

“Thank you so much Mr. Canada!”

“It was nothing, Lily.”

Lily ran over to Basch and hugged the unexpected nation. Matthew walked back to his seat and sat down. He made sure Kumajiro was comfortable then pulled out his cellphone and began to play level 38 on Candy Crush. Matthew looked up as he heard a door slam shut. Ivan took large strides to a podium at the end of the oval table and he cleared his throat. Matthew placed his phone away while looking briefly to his left as Alfred took a seat next to him and other nations walked back to seats. Ivan waited for the last nation to take their seat then raised a hand causing a sudden hush.

“I called this meeting for a severe reason that most of you are tired of hearing but yet action has not been addressing properly. Any guesses?”

Most nations raised their hands while a select few who were Lovino, Basch, and Lukas, leaned back in their chairs already knowing the subject to come. Ivan glanced around and called on Kiku.

“Japan. I assume you know.”

“It is obviously global warming Russia-san.”

Ivan nodded while pulling out a thick binder from his coat.

“Let us begin.”


	9. An Eye For An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the meeting ends and is still a flash back.

Matthew walked down a cold street with a sleeping Kumajiro in his arms. The cool dark sky shined with glistening stars and speckles of white flakes. He gazed around in search of the hotel he had booked a room in when he heard his name being called.

“MATTHEW!”

He turned around to see Natalya running up to him, clearly out of breath. She stopped running once she had reached him. Natalya held up one hand while taking deep breaths and she placed another hand on her knee. The hems of her dress were wet from being dragged in the snow and her shoes had small water droplets on them.

“I *gasp* ohmygoshgivemeasecond….”

Matthew placed a hand on her shoulder and he bent down on his knees slightly.

“Are you ok, eh?!”

She nodded her head and stood straight up once she had caught her breath. Matthew took his hand off of her shoulder and smiled gently. Natalya brushed her light colored hair out of her face and straightened her bow.

“Everyone seems to going home tomorrow but I heard from my big brother that you are planning to stay for a while…. Why?”

Matthew shifted Kumajiro into one arm and ran his fingers through his hair. Matthew had told Ivan over the phone that he was planning to stay an extra two days. He smiled and hugged Kumajiro closer to his coat.

“I thought it would be nice to see the sights for a bit…. It’s quite beautiful here when you’re in the right place. So I’m staying at the Уютный отель…. Russia suggested it.”

Matthew shrugged slightly and looked down at the snow covered grass. Natalya crossed her arms and looked up at Matthew.

“Really? Wow…. Is it alright if I walk you back to your hotel Canada? I know a shortcut.”

Matthew thought for a moment but then he grinned.

“I don’t see a reason not to. You don’t mind?”

She shrugged and the two started on their way back down the street. Matthew looked over to her blank expression and tilted his head slightly.

“You know, Belarus, people seem to be afraid of you but I don’t know why…. I do not see you as much of a fear inducer.”

“Hmmm…. Well that is an interesting notation.”

Natalya looked over to Matthew and he swore to himself that she had smiled. They continued down the street silently while observing small lanterns that lit up the area. Natalya glanced up at Matthew while attempting to conjure a worthwhile conversation topic. They turned and began to cross a street when a truck appeared from around the block and sped towards them. At the last moment Matthew turned to Natalya and shoved Kumajiro into her arms, pushing them out of the way. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Natalya’s purple eyes widened as she fell to the floor clutching Kumajiro to her chest. Matthew felt a burst of pain spread through his body as the truck hit him right in the chest. He felt his bones breaking on impact as glass shards cut his skin. Matthew slid across the street and laid still, crumpled and bleeding tremendously on the asphalt. Natalya stood up dizzily in time to see the truck speed away but not fat enough for her to catch the license plate : JNZR HC. Natalya placed one hand on her head and looked at her fingers which brimmed with blood. She had a gash on her forehead but it was not bad enough for her to pass out. Natalya held Kumajiro tightly and ran over to Matthew’s still body.

“OH SHIT…. гэта дрэнна…. This is awful…. Ohmygosh.”

Natalya rolled Matthew onto his back gently and gasped. His cloths were already soaked in blood, glass shards were in his hair, and his shirt was torn at his waist where a large gash had been created. Matthew hair was soaked in blood and it appeared as if his skull was damaged. Natalya’s eyes began to water and she covered her mouth.

“Matthew? Matthew!”

Matthew slowly opened an eye and smiled weakly.

“A-Are you alright?”

Natalya bit her lower lip. Kumajiro jumped from her arms and curled up to Matthew’s side. He smiled but soon that turned into a cough. Blood dripped down his lips but he continued to smile.

“It’s alright you’re gonna be fine. дзярмо.”

Natalya pulled out her phone to call for help but, alas, it was shattered. She placed two fingers under Matthew’s chin to feel his pulse which was very weak.

“N-Natalya?”

She looked into Matthew’s glazing eyes and pulled him into a hug. Matthew placed a bloodied hand on her back and he used his other hand to rub Kumajiro’s fur.

“Yes Matthew?”

“S-Sorry…. Don’t worry I’ll be alright.”

Matthew closed his violet eyes and went limp. Natalya pulled away from Matthew and held him up by the shoulders.

“MATTHEW?!”~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The flash back ends this chapter and goes into normal time in the next)


	10. Good Day, Good Evening, and Goodnight

The young man’s eyes opened suddenly and he sat up breathing heavily. He looked around to only see blurred white walls and a single white curtain. He looked at his bandages hands and he felt his face. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and his arms were also bandaged. He pulled the breathing tube out of his mouth and took the clip off of his index finger. The heart monitor immediately began beeping and he quickly pulled out the plug connecting it to the wall outlet. The young man turned his head spotting a pair of round-lens glasses then he picked them up slowly. Slipping them on, his vision cleared and he was able to make out more details about the room. The young man slid his legs over the bedside calmly, he noticed his legs were also bandaged, and he stood up on his bare feet on the cold ground. He walked to the end of the bed and picked up a clipboard with a few papers on it and then re-read his name.

\- MATTHEW WILLIAMS -

Matthew let go of the clipboard and looked around the room again. He recognized the walls, the curtain, the furniture, and practically everything. Matthew blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

_**“I remember this….” _ ****_**_

_I remember getting hit by that truck. I remember that weird train episode. I remember walking up and walking around outside. Was that all a dream or a nightmare? ___

Matthew walked up to a white painted closet and pulled out his signature red sweater, a pair of tan khakis, a pair of white socks, and a pair of brown shoes. Matthew dressed while carefully avoiding his bandages then he brushed some dust off of the white maple leaf print in the center of his sweater. Matthew looked around and then placed his hand on the closet to make sure his hand did not pass through it. It did’nt. Matthew sighed and walked out of the room while retracing his steps out of the hospital. He looked up at the light blue sky and smiled. Matthew made his way to the market where he had supposedly encountered Elizabeta and Katyusha. But he still was unsure if the events were real or his overactive imagination.

_**“Alright…. I remember where to go.” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked skeptically around recognizing the stands from when he was in his invisible state.

_Was I dreaming or was that really a weird spirit thing like from the movies? I mean what the hell was that?! Whatever…. maybe it was the drugs that the hospital probably put me on. I'm gonna stick with that theory. But…. I'm still not sure. It will come to me soon. Maybe. ___

He walked down a small street soon leading him to Ivan’s grand house. The roof was covered in melting snow from the night before. The crunch of snow could be heard as Matthew trudged up to Ivan’s front door and grasped the the door handle and turned it. The door was surprisingly unlocked and Matthew stepped inside with ease. A warm rush of air hit him head on and his flushed cheeks started to return to their natural color. Matthew walked through the living room and down the dim lighted hall that lead to the meeting room. Matthew pulled the bronze door open slowly and slipped inside quietly. Matthew gazed around the room which looked exactly as he remembered it to be like. Matthew spotted Natalya and walked up behind her then placed a hand on her shoulder.

_**“Hey…. thanks for helping me.” _ ****_**_

Natalya stiffened and turned around in her chair to face Matthew. She paled and her mouth opened and closed as she could find no words to say to him.

_**“Eh? Are you ok?” _ ****_**_

_**"Y-Yeah…." _ ****_**_

The room silenced as other nations turned their chairs to face Matthew and Ivan stopped talking immediately. Confused faces processed the situation while other faces looked in awe at the newly awaked ghost stood in front of them. Matthew looked up sheepishly and smiled slightly. Alfred stood up and glared at Matthew and the American's eyes began to water.

_**“MATTIE?!” _ ****_**_

Alfred ran full speed at Matthew and tackled him to the floor while wrapping him in a tight hug.

_**“*Argh*, AL, come on! Please don’t do that ever again….” _ ****_**_

Matthew sat up and attempted to pry Alfred off of him but the American had attached himself to Matthew tightly. Matthew looked up at Natalya and waved at her which she responded with a wave back and a smile. Arthur walked over and placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder while sitting next to him. Matthew smiled at him and patted Alfred on the back comfortingly as the American sniffled. Kumajiro jumped from Francis’ arms, ran over to Matthew, and snuggled next to the grinning Canadian. Matthew looked over to Arthur and smirked. Other nations gathered around with happy expressions rejoicing the fact that Matthew was now with them again and not asleep in a hospital room. Francis placed a hand on Matthew’s head and smiled. Yao faced Matthew with a slight smile and asked the one question that everybody had on their minds.

_**“No offense, Canada, but how the hell are you here aru?!” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked up at Yao and laughed.

_**“I suppose that I just woke up.” _ ****_**_

##### End

##### 


	11. Epilogue

Matthew stood up with Kumajiro in his arms after Francis and Arthur had tore Alfred off of him. Matthew scratched Kumajiro behind the ear and smiled. His eyes had dark circles underneath them and his skin seemed a bit pale-ish but otherwise than that he looked alright. Matthew slightly smiled at staring faces and then he looked down at the floor.

_**“Sorry for interrupting….” _ ****_**_

Francis wrapped an arm around Matthew’s shoulders and nudged him gently.

_**“Non, it was right of you to come mon fils. We were worried.” _ ****_**_

Matthew smiled and looked back up again. Yao looked at Matthew and smiled gently but then he frowned remembering a key element that they had forgotten.

_**“Canada, aru. Do you remember anything?” _ ****_**_

Matthew scrunched his brows and closed his eyes. In truth he remembered all but he knew that the other nations would think he was crazy. Matthew recalled the memory of getting smashed by the car but also tucked in there was the memory of the odd train accident and supposedly waking up as what he would like to call, a spirit form. Matthew considered the chance of telling the other nations but in the end he stayed with his first initial thought.

_**“Canada?” _ ****_**_

Matthew opened his violet eyes and faked a frown.

_**“Everything is kind of a blur. I’m sure it’ll come to me soon.” _ ****_**_

Yao nodded but himself and a few other nations could tell what he had said was false. Arthur placed a hand on Matthew’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

_**“Are you alright?” _ ****_**_

Matthew gazed into Arthur’s emerald eyes and grinned.

_**“A bit sore, eh. But I’ll be fine. Thanks for asking England.” _ ****_**_

Francis released Matthew and sat down on an empty chair. Alfred reattached himself, yet again, to the poor Canadian. Matthew laughed and placed a hand on the American’s back. Ivan looked over to Matthew and smirked.

_**“Da, it’s nice of you to join of you to join us but did you get released from the hospital or did you just leave?” _ ****_**_

Matthew’s face fell and he groaned. Matthew recalled that he had just departed from the hospital once he woke up without saying a word to any staff. Ivan received his answer his answer from Matthew’s expression and he laughed to himself. Matthew smiled and chuckled. then Alfred squeezed Matthew who placed Kumajiro gently on the floor.

_**“Al…. you gonna let me go?” _ ****_**_

_**“Nah.” _ ****_**_

Matthew sighed and patted Alfred on the back.

_**“Well, Birdie, I guess getting hit by a truck is crossed off your bucket list.” _ ****_**_

Gilbert laughed and nudged Antonio while Matthew chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. 

_**“Hehehe…. I guess so.” _ ****_**_

Matthew’s phone chimed and he pulled the Canadian flag cased phone out of his khakis. He turned it on to see that his boss had emailed him a document that he wanted Matthew to review. Matthew sighed and pried Alfred gently off of him. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and picked up Kumajiro sheepishly.

_**“Umm, Ivan, do you have a printer here that I could please use quickly?” _ ****_**_

Ivan crossed his arms, thought for a moment, then he nodded.

_**“You can use it but why?” _ ****_**_

_**“My boss sent me a document he me to review and I think it would be easier on paper.” _ ****_**_

Mathias suddenly waved his hands about and stood up from his seat next to the other nordics.

_**“Wait wait…. You just woke up from a coma and now you’re gonna work?!” _ ****_**_

Matthew hugged Kumajiro tightly and nodded his head. Mathias looked as if Matthew had said something alien but then Tino patted him on the shoulder while Lukas stifled a laugh.

_**“Everyone has their quirks Den….” _ ****_**_

Ivan came up from Matthew and Alfred and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

_**“You don’t do the work Matvy and I don’t break America’s arm. Deal?” _ ****_**_

Alfred immediately paled and gave Matthew a pleading look. Matthew sighed and considered the pros and cons of the issue. In realization, his boss never really minded if he turned anything in late as long as he completed the work at all. His boss was somewhat reasonable but Matthew was usually happy with his bosses if they kept his nation running but if not he got very pissed, and fast. And also Ivan threatened to break Alfred's arm if he did not agree.

_**“*Sigh* Deal.” _ ****_**_

Ivan laughed and Alfred sighed in relief while Matthew smiled and then he looked down at his shoes again. With all the attention on him he began to feel a bit ill since being noticed was unusual to him in any situation.

_**“So…. Mr. Canada.” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked up at Toris who was twiddling his thumbs.

_**“Hmm?” _ ****_**_

_**“Are you really ok? I mean…. You did get hit by a truck and knocked into a coma. What exactly happened to you?” _ ****_**_

Matthew sighed and smiled brightly at Toris while he thought of an answer.

_**“It’s alright. I’m fine. I mean this when I say that while I was in that coma it was kinda like a dream. A dreamworld of sorts. Kinda turned sour though…. But I’ll feel better in no time. Thanks for your consideration, Lithuania.” _ ****_**_

Toris smiled but then Arthur cleared his throat and looked sternly at Matthew.

_**“A ‘dreamworld’? What the hell does that mean?” _ ****_**_

Matthew looked away from Arthur’s gaze and hugged Kumajiro closer to his chest.

_Should I tell them? ___

_**“I suppose I was dreaming that I was some sort of…. ghost. While I was in the coma. It was really odd and felt real…. I-It’s nothing to overthink though.” _ ****_**_

Kiku stood next to Arthur and looked up at Matthew with a small tint of excitement in his brown eyes.

_**“Like in the movies?” _ ****_**_

Matthew jumped a bit, remembering he had referred the experience to the same thing then he smiled softly and silently.

_**“Eh…. yeah, like the movies.” _ ****_**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing through classes and times when I should of been studying I finally finished! Thank you so much for reading my first completed fanfic and I'm excited to post more stories soon.


End file.
